


$50 For 2

by CapsOff2



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Bets & Wagers, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Family Dinners, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd is Alive, Smug Alfred, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsOff2/pseuds/CapsOff2
Summary: Just a calm, family night in. Or, as calm as it can get at Wayne Manor.





	$50 For 2

(It’s a typical night at Wayne Manor, full of family arguments, family love, and avoiding the katanas held by a 10 year old boy.)

JASON: (walks into the living room) Demon spawn, have you seen my, woah!

(He has to duck to avoid the pillow being chucked at his head)

DAMIAN: (shutting the TV off) Leave at once, Todd. No I have not seen any of your weapons.

JASON:(walking out of the room) Fine, guess I’ll check the other 50 assorted rooms of this place. (sticks his head back in) Wait, were you watching My Little Pony?

DAMIAN: N-no!

JASON: (gleefully) Demon watchs MLP, Demon watches MLP!)

DAMIAN:(getting up and grabbing his katanas) I’ll teach you not to mock me Todd!

JASON: Oh f*** that..

(Jason runs out of the room faster than the nope train, followed by Damian screaming curses at him)

TIM: (sticking his head out of his bedroom door) What the hell is going on...nope

(Tim slams his door shut, already preparing an escape route)

_ Now, Jason, like all the other Bat Family members, has very high endurance and stamina, but he is running out of steam _

JASON: Gotta find a, gotta find a(sees his AK-47) gun, yes!

(Jason grabs the gun, and loading a clip into it. He cocks it and turns to face Damian, pointing the gun at him. Damian stops)

JASON: What’s the matter hellspawn, afraid of a gun?

DAMIAN: No, it’s just that my father is standing right behind you.

(Jason turns slowly, making a “meep” sound when he sees Bruce)

JASON: Oh.. hey, B-man….

BRUCE: (rubbing his temples) Jason, what have I told you about trying to murder Damian…

JASON: But I didn’t! BRUCE: And you wouldn’t have if I hadn’t been here?

JASON: No...well..ok fine, but he started it! DAMIAN: t-t, you sound like a whiny little child Todd, (mockingly) he started it Daddy, he started it, wa, wa, wah.

JASON:(ticked off) Why you little…umph!

(He is cut off as Nightwing drops down from above and lands on him)

DICK: Jason, what have I told you, Damian swears enough as it is, please don’t encourage him.

(He waits for an answer, before remembering that he is on top of Jason, and gets off)

DICK: Oh, sorry little wing.

JASON: How many times have I told you, don’t call me that?!

DICK:(counting off fingers) I’d say it's going on 100 now, but I just pretend not to notice.

TIM:(coming down the hallway) You guys seriously have got to stop fighting...one day you’re gonna cause some serious damage….to the house.

JASON: You’re more worried about the house than either of us?!

TIM: (shrugging) Property damage is a big pain, lots of paperwork, and usually you guys argue with Bruce when he grounds you..

JASON: I’m a grown adult! He can’t ground me!

DAMIAN:(smirking)Yet, you allow him to.

JASON: I….(realizing he can’t deny it, he stops)Ugh..whatever

ALFRED:(calmly walks down the hall, dusting a vase) Masters, dinner is awaiting you.

BRUCE:Yes, thank you, Alfred, we will be there in a moment.

ALFRED: And?

(the look he gives Bruce makes the younger man sigh, before handing over $20)

ALFRED: Thank you, Master Bruce(he walks briskly back down the hallway)

DAMIAN: Father, you and Pennyworth were betting on us?

BRUCE: Yes.(#noshame) Now boys, we are not leaving this hallway until you both apologize to each other.

(Both boys begin to protest, but one quick bat glare stops them)

JASON: Fine...Demon...Damian, I am sorry for possibly trying to murder you if your father wasn’t there.

DAMIAN:Todd....Jason, I am sorry for attempting to murder you.

Bruce: There, now was that so hard?

(Both of them turn and give him a look)

Bruce: (sighs)I’m pushing my luck...well then I suggest we get dinner while its warm

(With that, the family walks down the hallway together towards the dining room, all conflict temporarily forgotten. Until of course, dinner is served)

Act II

Bruce barely stopped a fight between the most aggressive members of his family, but how will he fare during….dinner?!

(A temporarily quiet dining room is entered by our five Waynes, as Alfred is placing down the food on an elegant, candlelit dining table)

ALFRED: (setting down the food) Here you are, Masters.

BRUCE: Thank you, Alfred, this looks amazing(under his breath)Let’s see how long it lasts.

ALFRED: $20 it lasts an hour? Or do you think you can control them for longer?

BRUCE: $50 on 2.

ALFRED: Deal.

(The two shake hands and Alfred turns and leaves)

As the food is passed out, Bruce begins to reconsider his bet

BRUCE: _ Damn it Bruce what were you thinking? Two hours? More like two minutes. Alright, calm down Bruce, you can do this. Ok, here we go… _

BRUCE: So...Damian…..how was school?

DAMIAN: It was the same as always, Father. Some dumb adults believing themselves to be the Albert Einstein's of our generation trying to cram useless knowledge into our minds. I had to correct several of them, even my honors English teacher who somehow confused Mark Twain with Shakespeare. I do not understand **HOW**, they pick the teachers but I’ll have a word with them about it, so help me….

BRUCE: Alright then…._ Note to self, talk with the Board of Education about replacing the 10th grade English Honors teacher...Honestly, Shakespeare with Twain? How, just how? _

JASON: (who happens to enjoy Shakespeare, nearly chokes on his water) Shakespeare with Twain, why I outta….

Dick claps a hand over his mouth, muffling Jason’s obvious swear words

DICK: (pulling his hand off quickly) Did you just lick my hand?

JASON: I had to, I was dying with it there.

DAMIAN: Quick, Grayson, do it again! BRUCE: Damian…

JASON: Oh you wanna go, hellspawn(standing up, reaching for his gun)

BRUCE: (standing up, slapping the table) Everyone sit down!

Jason promptly ignores him, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Damian, who pulls out his katanas

DAMIAN: Bring it on, bastard.

JASON: Why you…

(He shoots the gun twice at Damian, who promptly blocks both shots. Then, the fight truly develops, with the two of them running at each other, with Tim running to the kitchen for some popcorn, and Bruce putting his head in his hands, while Dick is ready to intervene if things get too ugly(ie. Someone loses a limb))

After a bit of fighting, Damian manages to get the gun away from Jason, and stabs his katanas non lethally through his arms, pinning him to the ground.

DAMIAN:(as Jason is on the floor in obvious pain) I don’t know why Father even bothered taking you back. If it were me, I would’ve shot you then and there and buried you in an unmarked grave.

BRUCE: Damian….

DAMIAN: (continuing) You couldn’t even stop yourself from getting blown up, could you! No, it was your own fault anyway. You’re a weak, good for nothing waste of space, and I wish you had never been born. You’re a freak, a worthless creature that even hell doesn’t want. You, Jason Peter Todd, are nothing. You always have been, and you always will be!

With that he walks away from Jason, leaving him pinned to the ground.

BRUCE: (roars, furious)Damian!!

Damian turns, and his eyes widen for a second when he sees how livid his father looks.

BRUCE: Never, in my however many years I’ve lived with you, have I….

(But he cuts himself off as his head snaps to look at Jason, who’s breathing heavily. Nightwing is kneeling by him, along with Tim)

DICK: Damian, you better have not hit anything important or so help me...

DAMIAN: Relax Grayson, I made sure to avoid any life threatening wounds. What’s wrong with him?

DICK: His eyes are wide, and they’re darting around. He looks….afraid….

He trails off as he realizes what is going on at the same time that Bruce does, and the two exchange glances, before the elder man walks briskly over and kneels next to Tim

DAMIAN: What’s going on?

BRUCE: (to Jason) Jason, can you hear me? Ja…

But he’s cut off as Jason screams, thrashing around, trying desperately to get free

JASON: No… please….please stop! It hurts, it hurts so much! (softer) I….I don’t wanna die….(loud again) Bruce, Bruce where are you? Bruce! Please! Make him stop! I can’t take it anymore!

He goes back to just screaming, but with noticeable tears in his eyes now

BRUCE: Damian, the med kit in the cave, bring it here. Now!

Damian, understanding that this is not a good time to argue, runs out to get it

BRUCE: Alright….now we have to wait

Bruce holds Jason still, and Nightwing and Tim gently, slowly pull out the katanas from Jason’s arms. Jason whimpers in pain and fear, and Bruce holds his head in his lap, stroking his hair out of his face

BRUCE: (to himself) It’s going to be alright Jason. I’m here. I will never leave you again. You are my son. I failed you once, I won’t do it again.

DAMIAN: (running back in with the kit) Here it is.

Bruce takes it and injects Jason, who is screaming less now but still thrashing, with a syringe full of sedatives. Jason flails for a few more minutes before going limp, unconscious.

DAMIAN: Will Todd be...alright?

BRUCE: He should be….Damian….

DAMIAN: Did I trigger this?

BRUCE: It’s possible that your actions led up to it. We still don’t know the full extent of the torture that Jason went through, so we can’t be sure. It would be best if you leave now, Damian, we’ll talk more soon.

DAMIAN: I….yes, Father.

(He turns and leaves, as Dick and Tim gently clean and bandage Jason’s katana wounds, before carrying him out the other door to bring him to his room.)

(Bruce sighs, and he too leaves the room, to head to his study.)

DAMIAN:(In his room) _ Did I go too far? I mean, he tried to kill me, and it’s not like I haven’t insulted him before, but did I go too far? Did I trigger a memory, or possibly memories? I didn’t...I didn’t want for….mean for this to happen. My actions were possibly too harsh, and how could I call him that after all I went through with all different people saying things like that, even a few of the ones I said, to me? This made me no better than them. If I argue that I had a reason, well then so can they, and I don’t want that. Ugh.. I need to sleep on this. _

(With that, the youngest Wayne gets ready for bed and climbs in, waiting for sleep to overtake him.)


End file.
